jadefirevaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Team BUHI
Before the Fall of Beacon, Team BUHI (Berry) attended Beacon Academy as a first-year team. Comprised of Sandi Beryl, Uranus Bailey, Zircona Hart, and Istalrí Fiarie, they retrieved the White Pawn pieces during initiation. They are the main characters in Jadefire62's story The Lost Fiarie. Members Sandi Beryl: Leader, planner, front-line fighter. The defender/protector. Uranus Bailey: Mid-range fighter, researcher. Engineer, map-maker. Zircona Hart: Martial artist. Nighttime navigator. Istalrí Fiarie: Navigator, photo-information collector, a well-rounded fighter. Fire Dust user. Positions Sandi is a front-line fighter, sweeping enemies off their feet with Sandstorm, his VMTB (Versatile Melee Tri-Blade). He's a cool-headed guy, who knows exactly how to raise his team's spirits. The planner, he creates detailed plans for the team after gathering information, or simply coming up with one on the spot. Uranus, with his drive for knowledge, is the researcher of the team. With his weapon, a BSWH (Ballistic Shotgun Whip-Hook) named Ouranos, he takes down enemies from afar, relying on his teammates for protection. You can always count on him to fix any computer or tech related problem (as long as it doesn't have to do with vehicles). Zircona (TBA) Istalrí's photographic memory makes her the go-to for descriptions of people, places, and things previously passed and seen by her. Her weapon, a pair of matching MTDS (Multiple-Transformation Dust Swords) named Bronzeflame, allows her to fight not only on the front-lines, but from afar as well. Thanks to her Semblance, named Compass, Istalrí can point the team in the right direction, while which she's also using memories of Uranus's maps. Post-BoB After the Battle of Beacon, Uranus moved back to Patch, his teammates and Sandi's younger sister Iris in tow. As the Baileys opened up their house to refugees, their home is busier than ever. Sandi Beryl Sandi broke down after the BoB, following his team to Patch blindly, with his younger sister Iris in tow. His hatred of the White Fang has grown immense due to knowing they had a part in the crisis, rooting itself deep inside of him. He wants to get revenge on the organization more than ever, but knows it's very dangerous back in Vale. As such, he's become moody, brooding in his room over what to do about the White Fang. Alongside this, Sandi doesn't seem to care about leading the team anymore, rarely speaking to anyone, his eyes often staring off into space. The only one who he will show any animation around is Iris, whom he's become even more protective of. However, he has also kept a sense of who his sister is, and while he'd like to not let her out of his sight, he knows that she wouldn't appreciate it and that it would make her irritable. He hasn't realized that she spends most of her days with him anyway, due to being lost in thought almost 24/7. Uranus Bailey With his teammates in tow, Uranus moved back to Patch to be with his family, whom have opened their home to refugees. He has more responsibilities than ever, but doesn't mind since none of them have to do with keeping up with his studies, happy to be free of the weight of the expectations that had been placed on him at Beacon. However, he's also become concerned for his leader, who spends his days holed up in the room provided for him. Zircona Hart Zircona tries to help out the Baileys wherever and however she can. The Faunus is very concerned for her leader, and also tries to keep in touch with her cousin Kaili. Zircona also tries to get Sandi to talk, without much success. She wants to understand what's bothering him and help, but simply can't get through. (More TBA) Istalrí Fiarie Like her Faunus teammate, Istalrí tries to help out the Baileys in any way possible. She still hasn't regained her memory, however doesn't think much of it, in the current chaos of the Baileys' home. And while Istalrí is also concerned for Sandi, she tends to leave her partner alone, not wanting to disturb him and believing that Zircona is better suited to getting him to talk. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * The names of Istalrí and Uranus's Semblances were come up with while typing this. * The basis for their characters varies; there's no one set category. This reflects how different berries can be. ** Sandi's basis is definitely one of my older OCs (not for RWBY), made forever ago, named Samuel Johnson (called Sam). ** Uranus alludes to the Greek/Roman god of the sky, Ouranos/Uranus, as well as one of my previous OCs, named Robin Hansen. ** Zircona somewhat alludes to Thumbelina, from the fairy tale of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen. ** Istalrí alludes to The Firebird, a bird with fire-colored plumage that was usually the object of quests in Slavic folklore, as well as a previous OC of mine named Phoenix Ashburn. * Zircona is the only member of the team to not allude to one of my previous OCs. Category:Teams Category:RWBY Vault